ragnarok_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Spartan B145
Biology and a few Extra Bits... His life before coming to Ragnarok isn't well known, although he was mentioned to be in a navy/military of some sort. He is known mostly by Spartan or Sparky (Commonly shortened to Spart, he hates it when people call him that), that is also rather... funny how he earned "Sparky", involving a metal pole and a prototype light switch of all things, that he was afraid to touch. At the current time his name has been found out Preston George Arnes. (Pronounced like arns, wierd huh?) Who/wherever he is from likes to keep a lid on what he looks like and what his age and name is, what he is doing here and how exactly he ended up in Ragnarok, save for a select group, like his handlers in Spearhead and those he gets clearance for so they can know. But he has since been revealing information like all afore mentioned, not really whole heartedly caring about secrecy he was ordered to keep, except for his "people", that is locked up tight. Known to be Human, 26 years of age (Biologically is still in his early 20's, albeit chronologically isn't far off.), And 6'4", 193.04 in centimeters to be precise... to make that simpler he's 1.93 meters. Has a minor Philadelphia accent present, he is of decent from a Irish/American family, his mother was child at the time of leaving Earth, frozen for some time in a cyro pod then released.. Always seen to be wearing a type of heavily armored grey suit (Reminiscent of MJOLNIR VI Generation 2 armor from Halo, to help visualize it, as soon as I can I'll try and commission something to show him. -Spartan at the time of writing 18/11/15), with yellow trimmings, sometimes green trim. Irregularly he has almost implants of anysort other than his replacement parts for his left arm where he lost chunks in the destruction of his ship Vostok. That incident left scars (Mental as well), of various lengths, shapes, and depth on the left side of his torso and his face, he was not heavily scarred although, (He was wearing his old set of armor, which largely protected him from outright getting shredded.), as he got trapped in-between a blast door. These injuries sustained were later fixed by Magitech, left arm, his scars, and over 2000+ shrapnel pieces were all removed, his left arm regrown. This is close... loosely to what his armor is like.... loosely, except the main color is grey, detailing yellow, and the visor black and far more narrow. It's bulky and upgraded to carry everything he'd need, including a lot more armor plates covering vital areas: Education Little is known, as he does not speak about his life other than brief glimpses into his past dealings, is known to have gotten a standard education, tailored although to historical teachings of humanities past and engineering, this much is known by his superiors and close friends. He's also a cook, was trained as a Corpsman (Navy Medic), Marine/Ship Boarder, all around combatant with nearly any weapon. Current Service Currently employed as a Security Commander with Spearhead Yachtworks. (Now known as Spearhead Industries) He still actively serves with his military, as revealed through talks with Ambassador (Presumably revoked title) Zatch, as he mentioned that him serving with Spearhead is just a long deployment that he requested, and allowed after realizing he wasn't in Tethys anymore, with people he feels he needs to protect. The "Military" has since been found out to be something called the NPRN, New Phoenix Republic Navy, of which Spartan will barely talk about, period. He has an honorary rank of Commander, not totally honorary, but alas he views it with little passion, seeing himself as a normal soldier. Belly of The Beast (Semi-Cannon RP) It was revealed what his face, albeit vaguely, looks like, noting that he has seen a fair share of fighting, and that his eyes are of a strangely yellow color, that change in brightness of all things when his emotions get the best of him, his face is fairly dull and soft, his jawline is sharp. (As BoTB continues more information will be added, hopefully.) He's also known to not drink, observing everything that happens around him. AI Assistants Ellie - His original AI companion, captured and presumably killed by Ormira, later came back and is in limited service. Aednat - His current AI companion, extremely energetic and overly... flirty. Much like Spartan was pre-bootcamp, naive, rough, and arrogant, but has her moments. Phys. Desc. She's 5'4", blonde, pale, keeps her hair in a large bun, with soft purple eyes. Relatively elegant and attractive to look at features. She wears a typical Spearhead BDU (Like current US Navy BDUs, instead of blue digital its green digital camo.) Can be noted she's rather slim yet curves nicely. (Know what I'm sayin', hopefully not... stay innocent.) Has a fair pitched voice, Spartan was feeling generous and gave her an accent much like Ellie's Irish one, albeit less pronounced of an accent. (Decomissioned) Nike - Prototype AI, made by Spartan from scratch to help out his combat systems on Vladistok... and failed terribly, he has a tendency to make the AIs meant for war... cuddly and invasive by accident 7.8349 out of 10 times. (AWOL) Combat Actions - Battle of Caladan: First Spearhead on the scene, conducted strafing runs on enemy combatants in a modified yacht (Vostok), watched the planet burn, shattered his psyche. Battle declared a LOSS - Reaver engagements: Various and numerous, cannot be counted anymore except by his ship's kill logs, even those still have unconfirmed and probables, alongside station and turret kills. Engagements are almost all nearly a WIN, with 3 LOSSES where Spartan had to fall back. - 10/X/XX Skirmish: A fight between Spartan in Vladistok, (Made from what he could salvage from Vostok after it had been destroyed, and then finished to specifications required to make it a Vostok class.), and a Ixci Noble in a smaller battlecruiser. Probable kill. Vlad's 75th Official Kill (OOCly as well as ICly, including AI Reaver ships.). Declared a WIN - Nukeitffromorbit (Yes that is the actual name): Saved Ron's life 2 times on this planet from creatures called Vario, one soldier of his critically injured, the other MIA Ships and Stations - Vostok (Battlecruiser): First ship he recieved in Tethys. Made by Zeno9141, and Esarai, was used in the Battle of Caladan. Later destroyed when it's reactor went critical after a skirmish with a Reaver went bad., nearly killing Spartan - Vladistok (Battlecruiser): Made from the remains of Vostok, upgraded with the times repeatedly and still kept up to date even as it's being converted to the reserve role. - Sabre: Spartan's current ship, constantly upgraded, downgraded, and earning Reaver kill after Reaver kill. - Spearhead Foundry: A station of his own design, made to out produce the Spearhead Citadel. - Spitefury Class Battleship: A new prototype railgun battleship class not yet built, in design phases.